Traxl
The Traxl is the earth race of Dexothrolium. They are the hardiest species of Dexothrolium, and their natural strength is unmatched. They are one of the Origin Races. History The Traxl are one of the origin races, that existed on Dexothrolium before the "Frahrum Winter." They where, and still are a normadic species, travelling the great deserts of Dexothrolium. Only 3 settlements exist where Traxl live at one spot, and these are established as trade centers and diplomatic centerpoints. The Traxl history begins in the origins, where their existence is said to have been forged from the planet itself. The Traxl are made of minerals more than being biological, but with soft clay-like matter under the rugged skin that helps smooth the joints and make them able to move. The planet forged these monsters of rock and sand to defend itself, and according to their legend, they must wander the dusty planes, protecting the old temples and castles said to be housed there. Their species is the one of the origin races that has the most discovered history, but there still is notg much information compared to, for example, the Darosian Humans. They have had large cities in the past, but every time a city grew to a certain size, the thing imploded upon itself, due to several explainable causes: It could have been one of the numerous earthquakes that happen in the deserts of Georoliuz, or the sandstone they used to build the cities with simply crumbled when the city became too big. There is even legends of an ancient planet spanning civillization based on the Traxl, that was collapsed by the other three Origin Species, simply because they became too large a threat. This is all rumors and folklore though. The humans try desperately to find more about their history, but the Traxl themselves are uncooperative in the effort. They live in the now, and the past is only something you reflect on if you have lived a life of shame and thievery. Combat Efficiency and Physiology The Traxl's most important trait is their skin, which is composed of several hard minerals, making them look like walking rock beings. They are organic, but most of them (up towards 70%) are made out of minerals with no connection to biologic understandings. They are extremely hard, being able to be crushed by a normal car and still stand up to tell the tale afterwards. Traxl enjoy wrestling and close encounters where nothing but the body is used, and since their bodies are like hulking rugged clubs, it is only understandable that their culture did not develope many weapons. They do have an instinctual understanding of forging, due to their connection with the ground, and this makes them excellent smiths and metalworkers. The probably most important part for the Traxl is the center of their stomach, where their super organ rests. This organ is everything to them; Brain, heart, liver, stomach, the lot. It is called an Alchemical furnace, mostly because alchemists of the origin species is known to use them as precisely that. Their true name is the "Hrack Krome," or translated from kyro era Traxl language, "Boiling Heart." The core, when still in a Traxl, burns with up towards 500 to 700 degrees celcius. This heat is used to melt the clay so it becomes soft, so it can flow smoothly and make the joints work on the Traxl. It also burns down material they eat, to forge it into more clay. Traxl eat rocks. If that was not obvious by now, then you might need to rethink your logic a little. They of course eat rocks to replace lost clay, which acts as their blood. The thing with the clay is that it is not clay at all, but rather a slurry of different minerals in a lava like form. It is thick and sticky, which when a Traxl is hurt so much the clay can flow out, it flows for 5 seconds before the hole in the body is simply stuffed with the clay, cooling and drying extremely quickly. If the clay is removed from a Traxl, it takes less than 10 seconds to solidify completely into a simple rock. This trait makes damages not a big deal, and even the loss of limbs is not a problem to them. They can actually regrow limbs! They just need to devour enough material for it, and then wear a caste on the lost arm for the clay to flow into and form the new arm. A week or two, and a fully formed arm is operational. Darosian scientists are seaching for what it is that makes this regrowth possible, but gaining DNA from the Traxl is a hard endeavor. You need to extract it from their "Boiling Heart," which if tampered with, kills the Traxl outright. Because of this, the story of evolutionary origin is still largely unexplored with the Traxl. Category:Species Category:Dexothrolium Species Category:Origin Species